(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device and a display device including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a first display panel having a pixel electrode, a second display panel having a common electrode, a liquid crystal layer with dielectric anisotropy formed between the first display panel and the second display panel, a gate driver for driving a plurality of gate lines, a data driver for outputting data signals, and various other driving devices for generating and outputting various voltages such as gray voltages, gate driving voltages, a common electrode voltage, etc.
The data driver receives digital data signals, selects gray voltages which correspond to the input data signals, and applies them to the pixel electrode. Alignment of the liquid crystal molecules varies according to a potential difference between the pixel electrode applied with the gray voltage and the common electrode, thereby displaying images.
A liquid crystal driving voltage generator directly receives power from an external source, and outputs a switching voltage PWM_SW and a liquid crystal driving voltage AVDD. However, when the magnitude of the external voltage is abnormally high and no leakage path is available, the input voltage is directly applied to the liquid crystal driving voltage generator which could cause damages to the liquid crystal driving voltage generator. For example, a DC-DC converter of the liquid crystal driving voltage generator may be damaged by voltage overflow. Also, the switching voltage PWM_SW and the liquid crystal driving voltage AVDD outputted from a damaged liquid crystal driving voltage generator are not constant which can cause undesirable effects to the voltage levels of the gray voltages and distort the image signals.
A technical objective of the present invention is to provide a driving device and a display device including the same to prevent inner circuits of a liquid crystal display from being damaged by external voltage overflow.
The purpose this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore the information disclosed may not constitute prior art that is known in this country.